1. Technical Field
This disclosure is related to a speech processing system that distinguishes background noise from a primary audio source for speech recognition and speaker identification/verification in noisy environments.
2. Related Art
Speech recognition may confirm or reject speaker identities. When recognizing speech, the audio that includes the speech is processed to identify high-quality speech signals, rather than background noise. Speech signals detected by microphones may be distorted by background noise that may or may not include speech signals of other speakers. Some systems may not distinguish sound from a primary source, such as a foreground speaker, from background noise.